1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved prepay telephone station and, more particularly, to a coin receiving prepay telephone station for local calls. The local call pay telephone in accordance with the present invention is particularly well-suited for semi-restricted locations where vandalism is not a serious problem. The telephone is particularly designed to accept local calls, only and calls beginning with the digits "0" and/or "1" will be locked out. However, three digit calls, such as "911" and "411", will be passed even without the insertion of a coin. The local call prepay telephone station of the present invention is designed to accept quarters only and is provided with a slug detector for detecting magnetic slugs placed in the coin chute.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of telephone pay stations have been developed and U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,262, issued Jan. 23, 1979, discloses a telephone pay station providing high security and full prepay functions. An automatic call timing telephone apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,545, issued Apr. 15, 1980.